New Jedi Order
This is the Jedi Order founded my Grandmaster Volksven. Before this there was one other, then what existed throughout the Old Republic. This has existed since after the Force-o-meter Wars. There are a number of outposts, however there are a few primary planets, and therefore a few primary bases. These are Makasa Prime, which serves as their main base of operations. Then Tython, with it`s "Trials Temple" which is where a padawon goes once their master deems them ready to become a Jedi Knight. And Illum, which is where a Jedi gets a Kyber Crystal, a vital component for a Lightsaber. Jedi Code The Jedi Code that this Order follows is based off of the original code made quite a long time ago. It is: "Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. " Grandmaster Volksven has this to say, explaining the code: "We allow emotions, contrary to prior belief. Yet we do not let these emotions come between us and Jedi. For instance, a relationship must not be put into higher priority than the Jedi." Further more there is another code that is followed, however who said this is unknown. "Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Organization Leadership The Order is lead by the Jedi Council, however it also is lead by a elected individual who assumes the title: "Head of the Order", until their term is over. Ranks As the Jedi were instructed in the ways of the Order and of the Force, each member progressed through several different ranks. Jedi Padawon After being selected for individual tutelage under a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. Padawans were typically taken at adolescence and completed their training away from the academy. Per tradition, Padawans of a hair-growing species would wear a long braid of hair behind their ear; non-haired Padawans were encouraged to wear a type of jewelry, a tattoo, or other body modification, however this wasn`t mandatory. Some people believe that a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master could have only one apprentice at a time. This isn`t exactlly true, however no one has said otherwise. Jedi Knight Following a period of one-on-one training with a master, a disciplined Padawan was eligible to attempt the Jedi Trials. Upon successfully completing all tests put forth, a Padawan's braid was severed by the High Council and their life as a Knight began. No longer attached to a master, Knights were free to accept missions from the Council, pursue specialized training on one of the three branches of Knighthood, or take their own Padawan. From here they could choose one of three paths, which each having their own sub paths. They would continue to follows this path even past becoming a master. A knight could only have one official path, however they could also be skilled at other things that could be included in a different path or sub path. Jedi Guardian Concentrating on martial training and combat, Guardians engaged in combat more than either of the other two classes of Jedi; the Consulars or the Sentinels. The Guardians were often seen as representatives of the Order from a warrior`s point of view and the classic Jedi weapon: the lightsaber. The Jedi Guardians' skills and talents lay in battle, a light side mirror of the Sith Warrior, making them the most active of the three branches. There were several different paths a Jedi could take in order to hone their individual skills. Separated into three major divisions: = Exotic Weapons Specialists = Deciding to adopt a different weapon than that carried by other Jedi, Weapons Specialists sometimes worked with tools other than a lightsaber to defeat their foes. A rarity in the Order; Weapons Specialists worked with double-bladed lightsabers, lightsaber pikes, flails, whips, and blasters. = Jedi ace = Organized under the Jedi Starfighter Corps, the Jedi Aces were highly adept pilots and dogfighters. Piloting a variety of different starfighter models over the Order's history, those specializing as Aces used their battle awareness to increase their firing accuracy and precision far beyond what a non-Force-sensitive pilot could achieve. Early on, the Aces served side by side with the Republic Navy, but after its dissolution they worked closely with local defense fleets. = Jedi Peacekeeper = The Jedi Peacekeepers were specialists in the art of policing the galaxy and ensuring that laws are enforced along the Outer Rim. Probably the most recognized branch of the Guardian class, these individuals served alongside Sector police and local militias to ensure peace was kept amongst the stars. The branch of Peacekeepers serving on Coruscant made up the Temple Security Force, the protectors of the Jedi Temple and the greater Temple district. This organization could be further broken down into the ranks of Gate Master, Brutes, and Snipers. Jedi Consular A Jedi Consular was the title of one of three distinct schools of thought which a member of the Jedi Order could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Jedi Knight, the other two being Jedi Guardian and Jedi Sentinel. The Consulars sought diplomatic measures in spreading peace and harmony across the Galactic Republic. Refraining from drawing their lightsabers (many Consulars wielded green lightsabers1) except as a measure of last resort, Consulars spent a great deal of time studying the mysteries of the Force.3 A Consular's role in the Jedi Order had remained largely consistent throughout its history but was first written down by the Consular Jedi Seer Sabla-Mandibu in the text The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force. Serving a vast variety of roles in the Order and within the galaxy at large, the career paths available to the Consular were many. = Jedi Ambassador = Serving as liaison between newly discovered worlds and the Republic Senate, Jedi Ambassadors were often requested by the governments of foreign powers to mediate talks of membership with the galactic regime. Unlike the Jedi Diplomats, the Ambassador serves solely as the face of the Republic, and does not make policy or major decisions for either party. = Jedi Diplomat = While Ambassadors of the Order merely mediated talks with the Republic and foreign states, Diplomats had the intricate tasks of writing treaties and resolving political disputes. Extensive knowledge of intergalactic politics combined with Force-imbued insight allowed Diplomats to handle delicate negotiations. = Jedi Healer = Healers were drawn to this specialization by their compassion for others and a desire to cure the infirm and stop the spread of disease. Taking a more holistic approach to healing than the average physician, healers used the Force to accelerate the natural healing abilities of living flesh. Led by the Circle of Jedi Healers, the Healers drew upon the Living Force to preserve life and cleanse impurities and wounds. Working closely with the Medical Corps, the Healers often worked on the battlefields of war-torn worlds, aiding in the medical treatment of soldiers. = Lore Keeper = Made up of many specialists serving the Order by updating the Jedi Archives, Researchers filled the roles of Jedi archaeologists, mathematicians, biologists, geologists, astronomers, and hyperspatial physicists. = Jedi Sage = Jedi Sages were highly attuned in the Force, manipulating it to the extent they could rip apart foes and distort reality. The Jedi Sages were skilled in the use of Force Shield and Force Wave, and were exceptional healers, diplomats, ambassadors, seers and telekinetic and Force combatants. Jedi Sentinel A Jedi Sentinel was the name given to one of the three distinct schools of thought of the Jedi that sought a balance between the two other branches, the Consulars and the Guardians. While they possessed considerable combat skills and had somewhat extensive knowledge of the Force, Sentinels blended both schools of teaching and amplified them with a series of non-Force skills, such as in the fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. These skills tended to take the forefront in their middle-road approach to problems; while a Guardian might bash down a locked door and a Consular might simply knock, a Sentinel would instead use equipment available or ingenuity to pick the lock. While the role of the Sentinels within the Jedi Order had remained largely consistent throughout its history, the branch of study was first documented by the Sentinel Jedi recruiter Morrit Ch'gally in the text The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force. Sentinels focused on a variety of fields, some with honorifics in the Order, others with skills taken up by professionals in the rest of civilization. Applying their abilities to the art of the slicer, technician, spy, and security experts, the Sentinels also took on very specific titles in the Order. = Jedi Artisan = Trying to understand creativity as a central aspect of the will of the Force, the craft pursued by Jedi artisans typically manifested in the construction of lightsabers and holocrons. Having an intrinsic skill with tools and machines, artisans joined their connection to the Force with their mechanical skill to guide their use of tools to create truly artistic and unique objects. = Jedi Investigator = Working as specialized trackers and even spies, the Jedi Investigators worked closely with law enforcement to track down criminals and discover the truth behind crimes. Going undercover for long stretches of time, investigators should not be confused with their Shadow cousins, as the role of an investigator focused mainly on crime as opposed to Dark Side Adepts = Jedi Shadow = A highly respected and secretive group of Jedi, the Shadows went farther than the Investigators in their hunt for the truth. Working closely with the Council of First Knowledge, the Shadows sought and destroyed all traces of the Dark side of the Force, and its adepts. While not always present at the Temple, the Shadows were based in the Temple Precinct and reported back as frequently as their mission allowed. Jedi Master A Knight who showed great understanding of the Force and managed to instruct a Padawan and train them successfully to the level of a Jedi Knight was elevated to the rank of Master by the High Council. Self-declaration of the title was frowned upon and rare practice in the latter days of the Order, but not uncommon during war times or periods of disbandment. Made up exclusively of wise, experienced Jedi, the Council of the Order had different levels of membership, ensuring fresh perspectives were expressed as new events occurred. The Jedi Council was made up of 5 masters. The elected leader of the Council was known as the Master of the Order and was a different title, and normally a different person as of late, then Grand Master; the recognized leader of the entire Order. Locations There are three main planets that are controlled by the Jedi Order, two of which have at least one base/temple. Makasa Prime: it's in a canyon wall. On one side, there is a massive complex with quarters, studies, a Council Chamber, Meditation Rooms, and so on. On the other side, there is a detention block. Tython: The Jedi Trials, are conducted in the newly built Jedi Temple. Though not like the modern Corusant temple, this New Jedi Temple has 13 spires, with one tallest in the center. There are over 3,000 steps to the base of the temple, and many courtyards and gardens as you walk up. When you walk inside, the marble floors lead up to a bronze statue of Volksven, lightsaber held down in a knight's position, hood on. To his left is a statue of Techna Ariana, lightsaber drawn and up by her shoulders, held in two hands. To his right is a statue of Dexter, his lightsaber drawn and held in one hand, elbow arched behind his shoulder, blade pointed fowards; his other hand is faced out, in a force wave position. When you walk to the base of the statue and look up, the tall ceilings show a painted map of the galaxy, visible from the second floor as well. When you walk to the base of Volksven's statue, an automatic door swooshes up. Walk inside, and you may see the fleet of the New Jedi Order. Everything from T-65 Stealth X-Wings to Light Interceptors to Jedi Starfighters to Delta-7 starfighters to the 7 original massive Je'daii Order cruisers from my old Je'daii days are in the hanger. Illum: There is currently no known base. This is the main planet in which a Jedi will get a Kyber Crystal. Category:Jedi